


It's in his Kiss

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of issues might have influenced Felise's final choice of suitors, but one sole factor had helped her sort out her own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in his Kiss

A number of issues had influenced Felise's final choice of suitors, but one sole factor had helped her sort out her own feelings. Loick's kisses had been ardent enough, but she'd always felt that Symon's passions were reserved for her alone. Some spark in his eyes as he bent over her fingertips, some softness in his smile, made her feel treasured.

Looking up to him now as Alma completed the marital benediction, the anticipation she felt - not just to touch her lips to his, but to share the rest of their lives together - confirmed that she'd made the right choice.


End file.
